The Afterglow
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave talking in the berth after being intimate. G1/IDW/AU setting. Post-war. Profanity, sexual references, mech/mech.


The Afterglow.

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1)  
WARNING: Themes of homosexuality and sexual violence. **

With a cigarette between his lips, Megatron gave a soft sigh as he rested his elbow onto his upright knee. It was late night on Cybertron, and the lights from the night activity and moon was casting striped lines across the berth, and the two who occupied it.

"Is this how you were with every lover?" asked Shockwave, his antennae going back as he watched the larger mech relax against the head of the berth, puffing out smoke from his perfect lips. He meant no harm in his words; he simply enjoyed watching his mate relax after an intense interfacing round.  
Shockwave would have been in pain if he were any weaker, but considering he was quite masculine (and experienced), what Megatron did to him in the berth, well… he could handle. He'd said it before, and he'd say it again: Megatron's strength was an incredible turn on, and even though the mech could be romantic when he wished to be, Shockwave was willing to bend over just about anything to be pounded into by the former warlord.

Giving a smirk, Megatron's optics side-glanced the former Guardian. "Are you trying for another round?" he asked, quirking an optic ridge as he turned to face his mate, Shockwave lying flat on his back, his knees up and his hands between his legs. The pose overall was a submissive one, which only made Megatron's systems heat up. However, after their session tonight, he was pretty well spent. He was surprised Shockwave wasn't knocked out with tiredness by now, considering how hard the pounding had been.

Chuckling, Shockwave placed his hands beneath his helm, looking out the window, or what he could from the partially drawn blinds. "I don't think my aft could take another round," he admitted, running a hand over his now tenderised aft cheek.  
"I was just… curious," he said, his optic looking up to the mech who was now gazing across the room with a thoughtful look. "Is something on your mind?"

"No…" said Megatron, shaking his head as he put the only half smoked cigarette out into the ashtray on the berth-side table. He didn't mind that Shockwave asked such questions; sometimes they could just… put him in a bad mood. After all, he didn't exactly _like_ having to recall so many horrid details about his past. And truth be told, sometimes he'd sit up next to a bloody corpse for cycles after he'd violated it. Sometimes he could be so out of it that he'd simply be comforted by another body—dead or alive.

Sensing the change of mood, Shockwave pushed himself up as he sat cross-legged. "I apologise, Megatron. I'm sure you don't wish to speak of such things just after we've interfaced," he said, his antennae going back apologetically.

Watching the mech, Megatron's brow furrowed, taking Shockwave's chin into his hand. "Don't apologise because of your curiosity, Shockwave. I've done… terrible things in my time, but knowing you are here beside me allows me to cope with such memories. If you want to know the truth, no, I wasn't like this with every… er… partner," he said, not wishing to call them a 'lover'—considering he was uncomfortable with the term. Not to mention it wasn't exactly love he was giving them.  
"When I was younger, I'd sometimes be either very over-energised, or just in a very dark mood. Violence was something that helped me express myself and my hatred. Sometimes I'd fuck a femme without a care, and other times… Well, they just weren't so lucky," he confessed.  
"My anger was very intense and deep, you know that from what you've seen in war. It was the same, just different circumstances. A disobedient soldier would be punished, sometimes fatally. A disobedient whore would be given the same fate. Depending on the situation at hand."  
Megatron didn't kill every femme he slept with. Actually, there were plenty of femmes out there who were probably still alive and selling their bodies on the streets. He didn't exactly feel like a kill every night of his life, and sometimes the company wasn't so bad. He'd get a conversation or two out of them, and he'd get a good fucking—depending on the whore.  
His victims could vary. Sometimes they were nothing but street-whores, sometimes they were virgins from the higher-classes of Cybertron. All in all, though, most of his victims had one thing in common. They resembled his mother's colour scheme. Black and white. If they were a whore, it only made it worse, due to the hatred he had of them selling their bodies like trash, just as his mother had. If they were virgins, the message was clear. He became his mother, and stripped them from it, just as she had to him.

As Megatron's hand left his body, Shockwave cocked his head, placing his hand to Megatron's upright knee. "I'm grateful you and I can share a berth under different circumstances, Megatron. You're no longer the mech you once were, I know that. Even if you were… I'd still have no problem with being beneath you." After all, during war, it's all Shockwave dreamt about. How he had wished that Megatron would have taken him.  
Shockwave knew Megatron had had sexual encounters with multiple soldiers. Now, he didn't know all of the circumstances that they had been under, but Megatron had told him that they had all been consensual (or at first they had been). He believed his lover. He also knew that humiliation could turn to hate, which could spread rumours about their leader as fast as wild fire.  
Megatron had told him that he had stayed away from the femme soldiers at all costs. The only reason he didn't kill them was because he needed the numbers, and there was no point in killing his own soldier (unless the punishment was severe). However, it was rare for him to ever sleep with a femme soldier. Mechs had been a stress reliever and nothing more to his mate. Most of his anger was on the battlefield, not in the berth, anyway. So it was safe to say that Megatron's time in the Nemesis was usually sex-free, unless he was in dire need of a release. Other than that, there were plenty of whores to fuck on the streets of Kaon. Or prisoner Autobots, of course.

Lowering his optics, Megatron understood how Shockwave had felt about him during war, but he was grateful that Shockwave had never had the cogs to tell him. If he had, there was no telling what could have happened between them.  
Back then, he didn't care for love, or for anyone else's feelings towards him but loyalty. Shockwave had been loyal, and that's why he had been safe. He cherished that fact. If he had had violated Shockwave in any kind of way, he doubted they would be together today.  
"There are days I wish I were like you, Shockwave. You had the strength to say no. You never gave into desire… Primus, you held yourself off for a good few vorns. Me? I wasn't even given a chance at holding myself back. Not with…" He stopped, parting his lips as he remembered his mother's wrong doings when he was just a youngling. "Well, I never got the chance to keep myself pure, did I."

"Well that's not exactly fair on yourself, is it?" said the violet and ivory mech, sitting himself on his knees as he moved himself closer. "You cannot blame yourself for giving into desire with what was being done to you. You are right, you didn't get a chance, but that doesn't make you any less of a mech, Megatron. In fact, it just makes you stronger considering your present days. You've grown strong from such events, and you've learnt to control those urges. When you were a sparkling, it was all you knew."

"You know, I pay Karmashock for this shit, right?" said Megatron, looking to his mate and giving a lopsided grin. "I just… wish I could take things back. I think we all do at some point in time. Sometimes it's just worse than other times. I'm sure there are things you'd like to take back, too."

Of course there were. "Yes," he answered softly, running a hand against the back of his neck. How he wished he could have stopped drinking that one night he had berthed Cyanide. His entire purity was taken away that night, and it was even more disappointing in the fact that it was a femme. He had no problem with femmes, but his first sexual encounter was with the sex he wasn't even attracted to. To be fair, at least it put his sexuality into perspective, and having remembered her body against his own, it made him shudder.  
No, he didn't think femmes were ugly or gross. He simply wasn't attracted to them. Not like he was with mechs, and certainly with Megatron. He could befriend anyone if they were worthy enough to care about, but he could never find himself sexually attracted to a femme. Their bodies just didn't hit the spot for his processor.  
Giving a soft hum, he pushed himself up and sat himself into Megatron's lap, the mech making a surprised grunt. "Megatron," he said, looking to his optics, "we all have regrets. It's what separates us from droids. Your past is your past. And that is exactly what it is. The past. What matters is now. You and I. Together…" he said, his antennae perking up for a moment as he let his hand slowly fall from the mech's silver cheek.

Watching as the hand lowered, Megatron picked it back up, his other hand holding Shockwave's hip. "A few stellar-cycles ago, I would have thrown you out of my quarters for talking such rubbish to me. I was narrow minded, temperamental, and certainly didn't like logic getting in the way of my own selfish feelings. At the same time, I wouldn't have been expressing my feelings to you," he said, taking the hand and kissing it softly, his tongue lapping the lilac index finger before nipping it lightly.

Feeling Megatron's hand smooth over his rump, Shockwave's systems purred softly to the touch. "And now?" he asked, his English accent soft in the night. "You always listened to me, Megatron. Even when I was simply your soldier. I never noticed the care you gave me, because I was blinded by needing more, and wanting to be noticed by you in a sexual manner. We were both young and blind to what was truly there in front of us."

"But we have that now," said the silver mech, letting go of Shockwave's hand to run it against the back of his lover's plated neck. He could feel Shockwave's opening against his flaccid cable, which was still warm and smothered with lubricant from before.

Giving the mech a nuzzle, Shockwave's vocaliser let out a small moan as he felt his mate's cable stirring behind his parted thighs. "Yes, we do," he murmured, wrapping his arms softly around Megatron's neck.

Feeling his lips crease into a soft smile, the former warlord let his hands cup Shockwave's behind. "I thought you'd be too sore," he whispered, kissing the side of Shockwave's helm and licking his antennae, feeling the form against him shudder in delight.

"Nn, never too sore for you, Megatron," said the English-accented mech, leaning flush against his lover. "I'm always ready for another ride."

Grinning, Megatron bit his bottom lip as he felt his mate's body heat up, more lubricant beginning to smear across his now semi-hard cable. "I'm glad we had this talk," he said, holding back a soft moan as Shockwave's hand slipped down his belly and pulled out his cable so it was in front of him.

"As am I," said Shockwave, giving a soft groan as he situated himself properly, the length slipping into his still loosened aft from before. The afterglow was always an interesting part of their relationship.

**Author's Comment:**

_I was really inspired by ~xLosersRuleTheWorldx's ficlet called __**Simple Chatter.**__ And it made me want to do a similar scenario, just with Megatron and Shockwave. _

_Plus, when talking to her, I realised that some of Megatron's intentions with victims may not be as clear as I thought, so here's a little insight to 'types' of victims, as well as just some adorable Megatron and Shockwave fluff. 3 _

_God, I love this pairing too much..._


End file.
